


Hábitos

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida está hecha de hábitos, hábitos grandes y hábitos pequeños.<br/>Park Chanyeol (el cantante, el compositor, el actor y la persona) lo entiende. Después de todo, él vive su vida mil hábitos a la vez. Desde el pequeño e insignificante hábito de preparar el té por las mañanas hasta el hábito de regresar a los brazos de Kyungsoo cada noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hábitos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ;D  
> Es mi primer post acá en AO3 (y el aura de este fanfic probablemente grita "NUEVAAA" y "SUPER CORTO", lo sé ya lo sé).
> 
> Obviamente (y aunque espero que no lo noten y si lo hacen... ¡piedad!) contiene muchos errores y bastantes incosistencias (para empezar, la historia ni siquiera tiene un fondo) es solamente algo que se me vino a la mente después de estar pensando todo el día en que escribir para iniciar.  
> Y al final me decante por esto... quería empezar con algo fresco, algo imperfectamente recién salido del horno y ¡hénos aquí!  
> Resta por decir, a los que se atrevan: ¡Gracias por leerlo! y a los que no: ¡Igual y gracias por pasarlo! :D

Vivir, el vivir y la experiencia del vivir, están hechos en su mayoría por cantidades y cantidades de hábitos, hábitos y hábitos de múltiples tamaños, colores y formas.

Hábitos tan insignificantes como: levantarse e ir al baño cada mañana, cepillarse los dientes después de cada comida o alimentar al gato.  
Hábitos pequeños pero importantes como: saludar cortésmente a los demás o besar a la persona que amas antes de irte a la oficina. 

La vida, y la gente, estan hechas de cientos y miles y millones de hábitos. Y Chanyeol tenía hábitos, claro que los tenía.  
Hábitos tan diminutos como estirarse en toda su altura luego de una siesta bien merecida; y hábitos más grandes como: prepararle la merienda a Kyungsoo cada que éste volvía al amanecer luego de grabar para una película. Los hábitos eran una gran parte de su vida en sí y de su vida con Kyungsoo, aunque, probablemente ninguno de los dos reparara en ello a menudo.

Kyungsoo también tenía hábitos también, por supuesto, y Chanyeol estaba orgulloso de afirmar que conocía cada uno de ellos (Kyungsoo apenas y podía entender la naturaleza acosadora de Chanyeol, no que no adorara este aspecto de él, claro). Algunos de los favoritos de Chanyeol no eran precisamente esa clase de hábitos que cualquiera con Kyungsoo a plena vista notaria, no. Chanyeol amaba aquellos minúsculos detalles, aquellas cosas tan pequeñas que solo él ("Chanyeol, ¿si sabes qué han habido otros antes qu..." "lalalalala oh, disculpa ¿decías algo?") y nadie más que él conocía sobre Kyungsoo. Como la forma en que Kyungsoo solía reclinar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Chanyeol al leer, cuando ambos estaban en la cama y Kyungsoo movía su mano en pequeños círculos sobre su espalda luego de un día particularmente agotador. Como cuando discutian y Kyungsoo arqueaba las cejas casi hasta la línea de su cabello. Cuando después de hacer el amor, Kyungsoo se pegaba suavemente a su pecho y trazaba las líneas de los tatuajes de Chanyeol con su dedo, la forma en que rasgaba su piel ligeramente con las uñas... 

Los hábitos de Kyungsoo eran la "no tan sútil" alegría de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol también tenía otros hábitos, hábitos mucho más particulares. Uno de ellos era el hábito de caminar por la calle (a menudo por las tardes si su trabajo se lo permitia) imaginando historias en los rostros de las personas con las que se cruzaba. A veces veía caras conocidas cuya historia al menos podía imaginar y, otras veces, no podía más que tratar de imaginarse las historias de aquellos cuyas caras apenas veía por primera vez. Era un hábito del que sacaba mucho provecho, dada su carrera como actor, cantante y compositor.  
Y a veces, cuando se encontraban lejos muy lejos el uno del otro, tenía el hábito de imaginarse a Kyungsoo en otras personas. Al entrar a cierta tienda podía ver la sonrisa de Kyungsoo en el que le atendía. Al tomar un café en alguna plaza en Europa solía escuchar la risa de Kyungsoo en otras risas, veía sus ojos en otros ojos o imaginaba su andar en otros pies, el roce de sus dedos en otras manos... 

Pero a Chanyeol jamás se le dió tan bien el imaginar y superponer lo que imaginaba por sobre aquello que le esperaba en casa, luego de un viaje exhaustivamente largo, lo real sentado en el sofá, cáfe en una mano y tablet en la otra. 

Al final del día Chanyeol siempre volvía a casa, a aquello que por más que imaginara en la ausencia, como para llenar los espacios vaciós, siempre se volvía mucho mejor cuando lo tenía cerca y presente. Volvía a casa, a dejar de imaginar unos ojos enormes para pasar a tenerlos frente a el. Volvía para dejar de imaginar las manos acariciándole a lo lejos solo para tener a las manos reales tomándole de la cintura con cariño, tirando de él. Volvía a casa para besar unos labios que jamás serían tan buenos en su imaginación como lo eran en vivo y en directo.

Y al final ese era, entre muchos, el hábito preferido de Chanyeol: volver a casa. En casa en donde todos sus hábitos preferidos (que eran en su mayoría los hábitos de Kyungsoo) cobraban el sentido que no cobraban en ningún otro lugar. Después de todo muchos dicen que no hay nada mejor que volver al hogar. Y esé, esé precisamente era un hábito del que Chanyeol jamás podría cansarse u olvidar.

Jamás.


End file.
